Secret Revealed
by Princessstargurl
Summary: WHAT WILL MILEY DO WHEN HER SCHOOLS TALENT SHOW'S STAR JUDGE IS HANNAH MONTANA, WHAT WILL HAPPEN WHEN SHE MIGHT BE NEEDED IN TWO PLACES AT ONCE,OR IF EVERYONE FINDS OUT HER DEPEST SECRET! WILL KIDS TREAT HER RIGHT OR NOT ! MY 1ST FAN FIC ,PLEASE REVIEW
1. Beginning

Chapter 1

I've got nerve !!!!!!!! Screaming fans Hannah !!!Hannah!!! Hannah !!!

I love you guys Hannah says. She walks behind the curtains "lets go".

"That was awesome" Lola said.

"Yeah Yeah" Hannah Says.

"Hannah Your limo awaits" said her dad.

Finally Hannah Said come on Lola.

In the limo Miley, Lilly, Robbie, and Jackson talking and then Jackson interrupts ..

"Miley cant you write other songs I got nerve is stuck in my head " Jackson says.

Miley says" Jackson its takes time for artist like me to do their art".

Lily interrupts "what does art has to do with it".

" you two don't get it because you aren't famous like me, Dad understand right dad".

"Don't get me in this" he says.

Miley says " thanks for having my back Dad".

Lily says " Miley you have an double life so nobody knows your other secret that wig is the only thing that helps you ".

" She's right Mils" Jackson says Someday people are going to find out and when that day comes your life is going to change".

" Which is why its not going to happen never ever ever ever".

Okay Jackson screamed.

"You try being famous it isn't easy" She says.

" You know Amber and Ashley would be nice to you and maybe me if you told them".

Miley Says Politely " Its not going to happen Trust me never never never ever never never" "STOP" Jackson screamed. Miley Says " No ever ever ever……………….."


	2. Say what

**AUTHORS NOTE: hi , i am going to try to make my chapters longer so , sorry but thsi is my first fic i am so excited, pelase review thanxs**

Chapter 2

The next day in High school Science class before class is about to began.

Nobody's Perfect!!!!!! Amber singed . "See I can sing".

So Can I Ashley said "Beeeeessssssssst ooooooooof boooooth wwwwwwwwwwwwwworrrrllldt"

"What's Worldt" Asked Amber.

"I said World not Worldt Duh" Ashley said.

"Who cares" Miley said.

"We Do" Amber and Ashley said together. "oooooo SSSSSS" They did put their finger together.

"We are going to sing for the school talent show next week". Amber said.

Ashley added " we are going to win"

"We!!!!!!!!!" Lilly asked.

Amber said " well I'm singing and she is clapping right Ashley"

"I thought I was singing" said Ashley

" Well guess what your not so practice clapping and snapping" Amber said.

"Okay I let u sing" Ashley said.

Miley added in "u have no chose"

Amber got up from her seat " No body asked u stinky".

"That was 5 months ago can u let it go" Miley said.

"At least I can sing better than you" Ashley said.

Lilly said "no you cant she can sing better than the both of you especially Ashley" .

"Sing then" Amber asked.

" I am not singing " Miley shrieked

"Chicken Chicken" Amber said. "Quack Quack" Ashley said.

"Ashley that's a duck" Lilly said.

"Whatever they both are insects so no biggie" Ashley responded.

"So what's it going to be I might tell the whole high school that Stinky little Miley is a chicken and she is afraid to sing" Amber said

" Don't do that" Miley said.

Lilly yelled "she just doesn't want to sing so butt out"

Amber said "just do it she won't sing"

"Fine I will" Miley yelled

Lilly ran to miley and whispered.

"what are you doing Miley" Lilly whispered " remember when you singed the bone dance Rico nearly found out your Hannah Montana"

"they wont find out trust me Lilly" Miley whispered.

"Okay what song ?"

"How about an Hannah Montana song" Ashley said. "life's what you make it "

Miley said " Say what" Fine " Life's what you make it so lets make it right ( make it right) life's what you make it so come on come on lets do it now"

"Wow" Ashley said. "Wow Wow Wow u can sing Stuart to bad your ugly to be on TV" Amber said.

Yeah nobody will ever Hire u look at you no celebrity will ever want to talk to you" Ashley said.

Lilly laughed "Right".

"Did any body here that I think I just heard Hannah Montana" Rico said.

Amber and Ashley screamed "Hannah Montana where"

No you didn't that was probably………. Oliver's Ipod" Lilly said. "No it was(Lilly slapped is head) Yeah my ipod ".

"Ipod Oaken hand it to me" The teacher asked.

"What ipod" Oliver asked. The teacher went in his is book sack.

"Let see what we can find" She said. Oh look an ipod and also what is this the a cheat code for my test shame on you DETENTION" she yelled.

(Oliver turned to Lilly) "u owe me my ipod".

Lily said "Sorry".

Rico interrupted "it didn't sound like an ipod it sounded like the real Hannah Montana"

No Hannah here" Miley said. You know this is the second time I thought there was Hannah Montana remember the bone dance and know you again, something is suspicious and I am getting to the bottom of this" Rico said.

"Say What" Miley, Lilly, and Oliver said.


	3. OMG

Chapter 3

Later that day at Miley's House.( Miley and lily walked in the kitchen)

Lilly said "Rico is not going to find out".

"What if he does" Miley yelled.

" Bad day at school Bud" Robby Ray asked.

"Yeah dad".

"well I got something to cheer you up u know your talent show at your school guess which celebrity is going to be their"

Miley jumped up "Who".

He said " HANNAH MONTANA"

"What" "thats horrible" Miley yelled.

"Look what you did Mr. Stuart Shame on you" Lilly said.

" Daddy can we cancel" Miley asked. "No we cant your school called 5 months ago and I said yes for free since it was your school" He said.

"No No No No No" Miley said.

Lilly came by her and said "well we just can let any body near you Especially Rico and they will have to let help judge and not let Amber and Ashley Win"

"Good Idea except Rico is very smart and clever" Miley said.

"hey whats wrong miles" Jackson asked.

"Nothing Jackson everything is peachy peach".

"Okay" He said about to leave.

"What's wrong with you boy can you see I am depressed" Miley yelled.

"That trick always work so whats up".

"Well" Lilly said.

"Its about me being Hannah Montana". Rico will find out that I am Hannah Montana , he said he is going to solve this mysterious thing.

"Rico! my little boss, who cant even reach his locker, Rico".

"Yep that one" Lilly said.

"He will do something like that but don't put my name cause I am not getting my self fired you heard".

Yeah Yeah" Miley said. "Daddy help"

"Bud maybe its time" he said

"not gonna happen daddy" miley replied

Lilly said "miley you cant have two identities for long". " you all really think Rico can do it"

" I do" Jackson yelled from the stairs.

"its not that its just you need to see that it will happen" Robbie said.

"Well I have to go Bye miley" Lilly said.

"bye" miley said. "today has got me exhausted I am going to take a nap".

"Sleep tight bud" Robbie said


	4. OH NO MILEY

Chapter 4

Next Day

"Miley hurry up" Jackson screamed "were going to be late for school"

"Who needs school when everyone is going to find out I'm Hannah Montana" Miley said walking down the stairs

Lilly walked in the house , looking mad

"OMG hurry up school is about to start and if were late for Knuckle's class again were going to in lots of trouble" Lilly said

"When everyone knows I'm Hannah Montana who cares if I am going to be in trouble" Miley answered

"Miley nobody's going to find out ,I have a PLAN!!" Lilly said excited

"Yeah what's the PLAN!!!!" Jackson asked

"She doesn't have a PLAN don't yah" Mile said grabbing a banana

"I do have PLAN I just haven't though of it yet but I will you hear me" Lilly said

"Yeah PLAN girl we only have 15 till the first class" Jackson said Walking to the door

"oh good cause school is only 10 minutes away and we have 5 minutes to for kuncle's class which is like at the far end of the school" Lilly said walking out the door "Unless you want to run lets go"

"Who care's if I run, since everyone is going to find out I'm Hannah Montana I can take my time" Mile said walking out the door

"I care lets go' Jackson said getting in his car

In school

Miley and Lilly were fast walking to Kunkle class

"Miley did you do the homework " Lilly asked "Miley !Miley ! Miley!" (waving her hand in front of miley's face)

"Uh yeah I finished it" Miley said, "sorry I was just thinking about u know Hannah Montana situation"

"Its ok , but Miley no one is going to find out so don't stress over it ok Promise" Lilly said

Miley turned and looked at Lilly and said "Promi……"

"MILEY!!!!!!!!! WATCH OUT" Lilly stopped walking and was trying to stop Miley from hitting the pole.

"OWWWWW" Miley said falling on the floor.

"OMG MILEY MILEY" Lilly running to Miley on the floor


	5. YUM PANCKAES

Chapter 5

At home

Miley woke up the next morning everything was fine and normal like nothing happened

'Um daddy" Miley said walking to the kitchen

"Happy Saturday" Robbie said

"SATURDAY what about Friday" Miley said confused

"well Miles that was yesterday now its Saturday, which means no school wohoo" he said

"uh yeah ok daddy what ever you say" Miley said. "Something is not right she thought"

"PANKCAKES" Robbie yelled

'oh well" Miley thought rubbing her head walking to get pancakes

"PANCAKES" Jackson screamed. He jumped of the bottom of the stairs running to the kitchen

"Yup it the Tennessee fresh pancakes" Robbie said while grabbing the syrup

"sweet niblets these are good" Jackson said eating the first piece already

Yup they sure are" miley said

"so miles what song are ya going to do this Wednesday for the talent show" Robbie said

"daddy why did you have to bring it up" Miley said grabbing the syrup

"hi I'm just asking, can a father ask his daughter a simple question" Robbie said

"that's a NOOOOOO" miley said

"done" Jackson said "5 pancakes are gonna full me up till lunch"

"going to RICO'S" Robbie said

"yup" Jackson said "and guess what I'm getting a raise, today is my lucky day" he walked to the coach to get his jacket then tripped over the pillow on the floor hitting his face to the floor

"ha hahahahahah" Miley laughed pointing her fork to him

"yeah what nice good luck Jackson" Robbie said

"well at least nothing damaged see ya" Jackson said getting up

Jackson singed "I'm getting a raise today, its my lucky day, oh yeah oh yeah , rico is going down cause his daddy is getting me a raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaasie" Jackson singed out the door

"_cough_ HORRIBLE _cough" _miley said

"now miley it doesn't mean that since me and you can sing that we make fun of Jackson" Robbie said while putting a fork full of pancake in his mouth

"daddy did you just hear it, you know its horrible" Miley said

"what's horrible" Lilly asked as she came in the front door on her skateboard

"Jackson singing" miley said

"yeah I heard him" Lilly said happily "ohhhhh pancakes Lilly likey" Lilly running to the table

"then why are you so happy" miley said

"uh hello pancakes, and Lola gets to wear that new cute outfit at Hannah concert today" Lily said putting 4 pancakes in her plate

Robbie starring at her plate "you eat like your mom do you Lilly" Robbie said

"uh yeah that one of the best things about her" Lilly said putting syrup on her pancakes

"Lilly cant you wait till the talent show" Robbie said in a teasing voice

"Yup especially when Hannah Montana performs and everyone watches her face and thinking HI seen her before" Lilly said with a teasing voice

"you guys are so annoying" miley said walking to the fridge

"I'm done lets go to the beach" Lilly said

"no Jackson's their singing" miley said horrified

"well then to the mall" Lilly said " I need a new pair of shoes for skateboarding"

"Yeah to the mall bye daddy" Miley said grabbing her purse

"bye Mr. Stewart " Lilly said


	6. Hannah Lola Mike

Chapter 6

At concert arena

Hannah Montana on stage singing Rockstar

Rockin' it wherever we are

Yeah yeah!

Cus I really am a rock star  
Cus I really am a rock star

I am a rock star

Whoa-oh-oh  
(Yeah)

Goodnight everybody!

Hannah waved and ran backstage

"Awesome concert" Lola said

"Luv that outfit" Hannah commented

"Thanks, yeah I know that's why I was so excited to wear it" Lola said

"Where's Mike?' Hannah asked

"Here I am" Mike answered shoving a cookie in his mouth

"Ew your worse then Lola" Hannah said

"Hi at least I wasn't a vampire for my first choice" Lola said

"It was short notice and that's all I could do!!!!!!!" Mike yelled spraying cookie crumbs on Lola

"Ewwwwwww Mike" Lola said taking the crumbs of her outfit and face "Your nasty cookie crumbs on my new outfit, your going to pay OKEN…. I mean Standley" Lola screamed running to get Mike

"Yikes" Mike ran past Robbie, and Lola followed

"Now you kids play nice now" Hannah said walking to her dad

"Dad I decided what I am going to do" Hannah said

"Never bring them back here again, great idea" Robbie said

"No forget Lola and Mike, I mean about the talent show" Hannah said grabbing his arm "I am going to judge and perform, just because its for a good cause, the money goes to my school and It goes to charity"

"Yeah money to charity was nice" Robbie said

"Daddy my school needs it more, have you seen the walls their getting a little moldy in the bathroom, and have you seen the food they serve, Yuck!!!!!" Hannah said with her tongue out

"Ok well the limo is ready lets head back home" Robbie said

"Ok lets go get Lola and Mike before they kill each other" Hannah said , They started walking

"HELP ME" Mike said running past them

"Get back here and be a man Mike Standley, you will pay" Lola ran after him

"Found them" Robbie said

"Lets go stop Lola and go find and see if Mike hasn't ran to Mexico yet" Hannah said they went to go find him


	7. Homeroom Fun

Chapter 7

School

Miley and Lilly were at their locker

"Hi guys" Oliver said walking by them

"Hi Oliver" Miley said closing her locker

"Hi outfit destroyer" Lilly said closing her locker and walking to Miley's side

"I said I was sorry" Oliver said

"Oh really" Lilly said with her hands on her hip

"Guys lets get to homeroom before were late" Miley said grabbing their arms and walking across to the class

Oliver trying to take Miley hand of his arm "OW that hurts" He said

"Be a Man Oliver" Lilly said walking in class to her seat

"Oh I am a man alright its just that umm your such a loser to know it" Oliver said taking his seat

"Makes no sense" Lilly said

"Guys stop it" Miley said sitting down "you guys fight like a married couple"

_RING RING_

"Announcements for today, Well you all know that the Talent show is this Wednesday, but we also have a special guest" The principal announced

"Sweet Niblets" Miley said looking at Oliver (who sits beside her) and Lilly who sits in front of her)

"Our special guest is HANNAH MONTANA !!!!!!" he announced

The class all started talking at once

"yes I know I know we all our excited, she is going to be our special guest, and she is going to do a special performance" he said

"She is?" Miley said

"but no autographs or pictures with Hannah, she is just going to Help judge and have a performance, and if anyone does anything to ruin the talent show or to get to Hannah then they will be suspended, under stand, only contestants will be allowed to talk with her DO I MAKE MY SELF CLEAR," He said in a stuff voice "have a good day"

"But what if everyone trys to be in the talent show" Oliver asks

"If you weren't a loser then you would have know that the contestants were pick last Friday" Lilly said

"That's good" Miley said in a relief " less people to worry about"

"That's the good news" Lilly said

"Theirs bad news" Miley said in shock

"Yeah, Amber and Ashley are in the talent show" Lilly said

Rico walked by them "I'm in the talent show also"

"Your in the talent show Rico?" Miley asked

"Uh yeah, I am going to Dance" Rico said

"You mean that Latin dance of yours" Miley said

"yeah, at least I have Talent, unlike you" Rico said

"OMG funny Rico" Miley said

"Talent doesn't come to everyone" Rico said "just to best like me and Hannah"

"Wanna bet" Lilly and Oliver said

"I cant wait to meet Hannah, she is obviously more prettier, and has more talent then you Miley" Rico said "oh wait you don't have any talent" Rico said walking away

"OMG I am going to crush that little boys heart" Miley said

"Miley don't let Rico get to you, he's just a lonely munchkin with no friends" Lilly said

"Your right but know I can make sure that Rico and Amber and Ashley get humiliated" Miley said

" Revenge love it" Lilly said

"Revenge hate it" Oliver said "hi revenge comes back to you, its Karma"

"but this is Ashley, Amber, and Rico" Lilly said

" he's such a loser to understand" Lilly whispered to Miley

"True" Miley said

_Ring Ring _

"We'll talk later" Miley said

**A/N: OMG what do you guys think about the story so far, and if you think I need to add stuff or make it more better tell me ok, cause I want to make a good story so if any suggestions tell me in the reviews **


	8. Sorry

OMG i am so sry for not posting for months but i have benn SUPER BUSY!! But thats not a excuse for not posting.  
I totally forgot about fanfiction untill this month, and i still remeber my story so i am going to just going to finsh it in a summary...

Pretty much what was suppose to happen was that Amber found out her secret at the talent show cause she heard Lola and Hannah tallking.  
So she told Ashley and Ashley told people and then the next day when Miley came to school people were asking he if she was really Hannah and people were giving her special treatments. Also at lunch a reporter came and talked to her and Miley told everybody Yes She was Hannah Montana. She proved it and everyhting. Even though she didnt want to live like this , it was a ok life and she didnt have to worry anymore.  
Amber and Ashley were nice to her, boys started talking to her, Teachers gave special treatments. But sometimes things got crazy people always wanted to hang out with her and everything She barly talked to Lilly and Oliver and Amber and ashley were always following her EVERYWHERE!! Reporters at her door, paprazi everywhere. After 2 weeks she couldnt handle it.

She woke up next morning in the HOSPITAL!! Her dad, lilly , oliver and jackson by her. She was looking around asking where she was. IT WAS ALL A DREAM..REMEMBER WHEN SHE HIT HER HEAD ON THE POLE.  
SHE WAS TAKEN TO THE HOSPITAL.. IT WAS ALL A BIG DREAM!! LOL 


End file.
